


Pointless Celebration

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Haruhi didn't know why they were throwing such a pointless party.





	Pointless Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ouran_fic's first contest, "Celebration".

Haruhi sighed.

 _This_ was utterly ridiculous.

Looking around the room, she watched as various regular customers and the hosts celebrated this horribly contrived event that she was still struggling to understand. She sighed as she heard a mix of girlish laughter, Tamaki’s overbearing mouth spilling out its usual mix of wooing and bad poetry, and the twins laughing loudly at themselves – thus, not really an event that _seemed_ out of the ordinary.

And yet it was.

‘How pointless ...’ she inwardly groaned, and then spun around as someone tapped her shoulder. Looking down, she saw Hunny’s shiny cute eyes beaming up at her.

“Why aren’t you celebrating, Haruhi? This party is for you!” Hunny said, and behind him Mori made a quick grunt in affirmation.

Haruhi looked around the room again, and if her expression could become more deadpan, it would have been. “I just don’t understand why you’re all celebrating and what this has to do with me.”

“Oh!” Tamaki exclaimed, almost scolding her. “How can you always be like that? We did this for _you_! Surely you understand why we did it!”

Haruhi turned to him with a placid face – one that Tamaki considered very un-cute with all her cuteness potential.

“Of course, I know the crazy idea you came up with to explain this so-called party, but I don’t see why it’s so important.” She pinched the bridge her nose and sighed.

Hunny tapped her arm again, and when he got her attention he smiled. “We did it because you’re important, Haruhi, and we’ve been happy to have you in our club for a whole month. It’s your one-month anniversary here!”

Haruhi could feel the affection in Hunny’s words and reluctantly smiled. “Well, alright. But you guys didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re keeping track of the ‘trouble’ you’re causing us,” Kyouya chimed in, his pencil scratching random figures in his notebook. Haruhi groaned at that, but then Hunny grabbed her arm and proceeded to whisk her away into a dance.

“Come on! Enjoy yourself!” Hunny twirled her around and handed her off to twins, with Kaoru ending their dance with a small dip. When Haruhi stood up out of the dance, onlookers of the club clapped and cheered, and the felicity in the room was infectious enough to make her smile just a little.

“And don’t forget to try the cake!” Hunny said, as Mori put strawberry shortcake in front of her. Looking up, Haruhi watched as Mori gave her a slight smile when she plucked a strawberry off the top.

“Well, alright, I guess I can see merit in this party if there are strawberries,” she said, chomping on it and then smiling brightly. She took a bite of cake, and with a satisfied mouthful she added bluntly, “even if this party is _still_ a bit silly.”

And silly days, she thought, were quite normal inside Music Room 3.


End file.
